You Are The One
by ShizuFuji
Summary: FUTA! Now that that's out of the way, this is the 'beginning' story to all my Futa!Natsuki/Shizuru fics. How did they end up together? Come on in and find out


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Mai Hime. It is owned by Sunrise

**Author's note** - You all have **ShadowCub** to thank for this fic. He once suggested that I do a 'how-did-they-get-together' story for my Futa!Natsuki/Shizuru fics. And this fic is that 'beginning' story, so he deserves the thanks for that idea =3

**And also THIS HAR BE FUTA! Run away! Flee! Cover the children's eyes if this is just too much for you to handle.**

**For the rest of us awesome, cool, open-minded folks I hope you all sit back, relax, and enjoy =3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Are The One<strong>_

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance?" a softly-accented and velvety-smooth voice spoke softly into the ear of a raven-haired woman sitting at the club bar.<p>

Natsuki Kuga turned slowly on her stool, and looked up through the strobing multi-coloured lights of the club to see a gorgeous chestnut-brunette standing before her. Natsuki felt her breath slowly leave her body on a impressed breath, and she quickly reached behind herself to grab her drink, swig the rest of the chill liquid down, and place the glass back on the counter as she gave the woman before her, her sexiest smile.

"Well hello there, beautiful. To what do I owe this pleasure of a dance with you?" Natsuki asked as she slowly rose to her feet, and slipped her arms lightly around the waist of the woman before her.

The chestnut-brunette smiled back at Natsuki, and Natsuki felt her eyes widen as she took in the sparkling colour of the other woman's eyes. They were a breathtakingly-stunning shade of red. The first Natsuki could say she'd ever seen.

"Well, you just looked like someone I'd enjoy a good dance with. Was I wrong?" the chestnut-brunette asked with a cheeky grin.

Natsuki flashed a brilliant grin at the woman, which caused the honey-haired woman to suck in a quick breath at how beautiful the ebony-haired woman before her was.

"Darling, you asked the right lady to dance with you. Let's go!" Natsuki exclaimed with laugh, as she gently tugged the woman in her arms out onto the crowded dance floor.

The scarlet-eyed woman laughed back and quickly slipped into a sinuous, gyrating dance against Natsuki's body that left the raven-haired woman almost panting for breath, as the song they were dancing to slipped into a slower beat.

Natsuki slipped her arms around the tawny-haired brunette's waist from behind, and lightly nuzzled her face along the woman's slender neck. Natsuki felt hands slip into her hair as the honey-haired woman moaned, and continued pressing her arms back to thread her fingers through Natsuki's hair.

Suddenly though the woman in Natsuki's arms stiffened, as she began feeling something...unusual...poking her on her ass.

The woman turned around, and looked at Natsuki with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Is that...what I think it is...poking me?" the woman asked Natsuki in an oddly-inflected tone of voice.

Natsuki gulped softly and nodded, before she began to pull away from the other woman in shame.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I tried to keep it down, I really did. I didn't want to scare you away...like I do most women who find out," Natsuki muttered softly as she began turning away to leave.

_Looks like it's going to be another lonely night out on the town with another failed hookup, _ Natsuki thought bitterly to herself, as she began to weave her way out through the throng of people still dancing wildly around her.

She needed some air.

"Wait!" Natsuki heard the voice of the woman she had been dancing with call out, and she turned her head slightly to see the chestnut-haired woman step up before her.

"I never said...that I was turned off by it," the woman said as she glanced down shyly at the dance floor, before looking back up at Natsuki with a determined glint in her ruby-red eyes. "And I would like...for you to show me what it is like...to be with someone like...you," the crimson-eyed woman whispered softly, as she reached forward and gently brushed her fingers down the face of the stunned woman before her.

Natsuki couldn't believe it. Here was a beautiful, gorgeous woman who not only hadn't run away screaming from her when she _felt_ the 'truth' about Natsuki's body against her, but also actually wanted to be with her.

Natsuki couldn't stop the wide grin from lighting up her face.

The honey-brunette found her breath catching again at the sight of that brilliant grin, and she found herself laughing happily as the ebony-haired woman reached out, grabbed her hand, and began pulling her towards the club entrance.

"Well, what are we standing around here for then! Let me show you to my place," Natsuki said with a grin and twinkling emerald-green eyes, as she quickly led the woman out of the steamy club and into the cool, chill night outside.

"Oh, and by the way my name is Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga. What's yours?" Natsuki tossed curiously over her shoulder, as she led the sandy-haired woman towards her motorcycle, which was parked near the outside of the club.

Natsuki reached into the travel pouch on the back of her bike, and pulled out her bike helmet which was midnight-black with blue highlights. She also pulled out a pure black spare helmet, that she usually kept for the times when her best friend Mai wanted a ride. Natsuki handed the spare helmet to the chestnut-haired woman, who took it with a light smile.

"Shizuru. Shizuru Fujino. And it's very nice to make your acquaintance, Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru purred softly as she slipped onto the back of the bike, which Natsuki had already climbed onto. Natsuki found herself blushing lightly as Shizuru slipped her arms snugly around her waist, and leaned forward to nibble lightly on her ear.

"Oh yeah, let's get to my place _right now_," Natsuki groaned out as she kicked her bike off of its kickstand, turned on the engine which purred powerfully between their legs, and revved the motor loudly.

Shizuru let out a carefree laugh as Natsuki lifted the bike's front wheel into the air, before dropping it back down onto the street, and screeched the bike down the road towards her apartment.

**~x~x~x~**

Natsuki barely got Shizuru in passed her apartment's front door, before she began kissing the chestnut-brunette hotly and deeply.

Shizuru was quick to reciprocate, and they were both soon heatedly stripping each others clothes off, as Natsuki half-blindly led them to her bedroom. Once they were in her room and Natsuki stood panting heavily before Shizuru with only her pants and bra on, she cupped Shizuru's face and gently stroked her fingers along the honey-brunette's soft skin.

Shizuru leaned into Natsuki's touch and mewled softly, which caused Natsuki's toes to curl in pure pleasure.

"Now are you absolutely _sure_ that you want...this," Natsuki asked the woman before her softly, as she gave Shizuru one more chance to back out of this if she wanted.

Shizuru turned her face slightly in Natsuki's hand, and gently kissed along her palm. Natsuki's eyes closed, and she hummed softly in pleasure.

"Yes, I still do want this. Please Natsuki...show me...show me what it's like to be...with you," Shizuru sighed out softly, as she looked up into Natsuki's evergreen eyes with desire shining brightly in her own.

"Okay Shizuru...I'll show you," Natsuki answered softly, as she reached out and pulled Shizuru flush against her body. Shizuru let out a low groan as she once again _felt_ Natsuki's 'excitement'. Shizuru could feel her own body responding, as her heated center became wetter with desire for the sable-haired woman before her.

Natsuki leaned forward and gently began to lick and nip at Shizuru's neck, causing the chestnut-haired woman to moan softly. Natsuki then reached slowly reached forward and gently pushed off the light, small leather jacket Shizuru had been wearing, leaving the honey-haired woman in only her white inside top. She then began to leave a trail of hot kisses along Shizuru's neck, causing the crimson-eyed woman to hiss softly, as her hands slipped into Natsuki's hair and gripped lightly. Shizuru then let out a loud groan of heated desire as Natsuki slipped down the sleeves of her top, exposing her breasts to the air before leaning forward and closing her lips around a pert nipple.

Shizuru cried out in pleasure, as Natsuki licked and suckled on her breast. Natsuki was driving her absolutely crazy with her kisses, as she peppered them all across her breasts and nipples.

Shizuru reached down, slipping her fingers along the smooth plane of Natsuki's abs, causing the ebony-haired woman to shiver in her embrace. Shizuru then placed her lips against the smooth shell of Natsuki's ear, and whispered hotly into it.

"Fuck me now..._please_."

Natsuki felt a spike of molten-hot desire flash through her at Shizuru's unexpected words, and she slipped her hands down to cup Shizuru's tight ass, and lifted the chestnut-haired woman up with all of her strength.

Shizuru let out a small surprised gasp, before she quickly wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist, and leaned forward to bite lightly along Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki groaned loudly, as she quickly and carefully maneuvered Shizuru's surprisingly light form towards her bedroom door. Once there Natsuki turned her body so that she could push her door open with her back, and then she quickly made her way into her darkened bedroom. Carefully laying Shizuru down on her bed, Natsuki then quickly moved to turn on her bedside table lamp. She then moved back over to Shizuru and crawled like a jungle panther over the honey-haired woman's body, looking down at Shizuru with emerald-green eyes that swirled with hot passion.

Shizuru felt her body respond to the feel of Natsuki's, gliding smoothly and powerfully over her own, and she reached down to tug urgently at the waist of Natsuki's pants. Natsuki flashed a grin at the honey-brunette beneath her, before she moved back to stand up at the edge of the bed. She then reached down and unzipped her pants, causing them to slip down her toned legs, and finally reveal a sight that caused Shizuru to gasp softly.

Natsuki stopped slightly at the sound and looked up with some trepidation into Shizuru's scarlet-coloured eyes, to try to gauge the other woman's reaction to her erection.

Shizuru sat up on her knees on the bed, and stared almost mesmerized at the visible evidence of Natsuki's desire for her. Slowly and almost shyly, Shizuru reached her hand forward and gently stroked her fingers down the full length of Natsuki's member.

Natsuki let out a low gasping moan as Shizuru's electrifying touch grew bolder, and the chestnut-brunette took a firm grasp of her cock and gently began pumping it.

"Natsuki..." Natsuki heard her name being whispered, through the haze of powerful desire rippling through her at Shizuru's continued touch. She looked back down at the bed and almost came right there and then at the wildly passionate, hooded-eye look Shizuru was giving her.

"Please Natsuki...let me feel this...feel _you_...inside me, please," Shizuru gasped out on slightly-panting breaths. Something inside Natsuki's snapped at the look and sound of the other woman on her bed, and she moved quickly to push Shizuru back onto her bed.

Natsuki then quickly worked to rid them both of the rest of their clothing, with Shizuru's heated touch helping her along the way. Soon they were fully naked, with Natsuki pressing down lightly against Shizuru, and her erection lightly teasing Shizuru dripping wet center.

"Now Natsuki, _now_. Put it in me now, _please_," Shizuru panted out with unbridled passion and desire, and Natsuki let out a loud groan at the sound, as she gripped her cock and slipped it softly against Shizuru's soaked pussy.

Shizuru let out a slightly-strangled cry at the feel of Natsuki's cock playing with the opening to her drenched pussy, and she pushed her body up slightly, wanting Natsuki to stop teasing and slip _it_ inside of her.

"Natsuukkiii..." Shizuru whined softly as she squirmed a bit beneath the sable-haired woman. She raised her hands and splayed them across Natsuki's back, enjoying the feel of Natsuki's silky-smooth skin beneath her touch. "Stop teasing," Shizuru said with a small pout that Natsuki found so damn adorable, that she had to lean down and claim those kissable, pouty lips. Shizuru moaned deeply into the kiss, as she reached her hands up to thread through Natsuki's dark, silky mane of hair.

Natsuki flicked her tongue against Shizuru's lips, asking for permission to enter. And as Shizuru opened her lips to grant Natsuki permission to enter, Natsuki slipped her tongue into Shizuru's hot mouth...at the same time that she slipped her throbbing cock into Shizuru molten-hot center.

Shizuru cry of ecstasy was swallowed up by Natsuki's mouth, as the ebony-haired woman began to move in and out of Shizuru, setting a steady thrusting rhythm.

Shizuru began letting out slow panting breaths, which Natsuki happily continued to swallow up, before she moved her lips back to allow Shizuru a chance to breathe.

Shizuru let out a loud moan once Natsuki's lips had separated from hers, and her grip in Natsuki's raven locks tightened as she began to thrust her hips up, harder and faster to meet Natsuki's downward strokes.

Shizuru had never in her life felt anything as wonderful and amazing as the feel of Natsuki's breasts pressing down on hers, with her sweat-slicked skin sliding against hers, and her throbbing member pushing and thrusting steadily into her. It was the most indescribable combination of feelings, and Shizuru could feel herself reaching a level of orgasmic pleasure, she could honestly say she had never experienced before.

Natsuki for her part couldn't get enough of the hot, sweet pussy that was gripping her cock and causing her to reach a state of frenzied desire she had never before known.

Together they both continued to move and thrust against each other, laying hot, wet, heated kisses all across each other's face, neck, shoulders...anywhere their lips could touch.

Then finally with a final _thrust_ from Natsuki and a _push_ from Shizuru, they both climaxed like they never had before, screaming each other's name loudly as they rode the wave of ecstasy, that eventually left them both shaking lightly in each other's arms.

Natsuki let out a shaky breath against Shizuru's sweat-slicked neck, as she slowly came down from the most amazing high she'd ever been on. She looked down at Shizuru and grinned back at the languid, fully-satisfied grin Shizuru was giving her. The honey-brunette looked like a pleased cat that had just enjoyed all the creamy milk it had ever wanted.

Natsuki reached forward and lightly pushed aside a strand of damp honey-locks, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss against the tip of Shizuru's nose.

The ruby-eyed woman giggled lightly as she slipped her arms around Natsuki's neck, and tugged her head down so that they were laying forehead to forehead, and looking steadily into each other's eyes.

"Can we do that again?" Shizuru asked with a grin, and twinkle in her eyes.

Natsuki's reply was flash of teeth as she grinned back at the hot sexy woman in her arms, and an answering twinkle came to her emerald-green eyes.

"Oh yeah baby. Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Please review ^^<p> 


End file.
